masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Leksykon: Planety i miejsca
Światy rodzinne Palaven Kiedy turian przedstawiono społeczności galaktycznej, dyplomatka asari w niezwykle poetyckim opisie nazwała ich ojczystą planetę, Palaven, mianem „srebrnego świata fortec i ognia”. Ponieważ słabe pole magnetyczne Palavenu nie zapewnia odpowiedniej ochrony przed oddziaływaniem lokalnej gwiazdy, miejscowa fauna osłania się przed promieniowaniem słonecznym za pomocą metalicznych pancerzyków. Równie spektakularne są formy życia polegające na fotosyntezie, które przerywają swoje wrażliwe procesy metaboliczne podczas dnia i regenerują uszkodzenia komórkowe nocą. Widoczne fortyfikacje turiańskich miast są doskonałą ilustracją ich wojowniczej społeczności, jednak od czasu dołączenia do galaktycznej wspólnoty, wewnętrzne konflikty turian stały się honorowymi starciami, w których niezaangażowani bardzo rzadko ponoszą ofiary. Te fortyfikacje nie sprostały Żniwiarzom i ich agresywnemu bombardowaniu Palavenu. Rakhana Rakhana, ojczysta planeta drelli, niegdyś tętniła życiem, a jej suche równiny zamieszkane były przez niesamowite okazy owadów i gadów. Drelle szybko rozpoczęli proces industrializacji, a nim zdali sobie sprawę z jego wpływu na środowisko naturalne, zdążyli spowodować nieodwracalne zmiany. Wyjałowienie gleb oraz nadmierne zakwaszenie oceanów sprawiły, że w roku 2025 n.e. dramatyczny spadek populacji drelli był już nieunikniony. W tym momencie hanarzy przyszli drellom z pomocą, rozpoczynając szeroko zakrojoną operację ratunkową, w ramach której chcieli sprowadzić ich na swoją własną planetę, Kahje. Tymczasem na Rakhanie rozszalały się wojny toczone o resztki surowców naturalnych; ginęły miliardy drelli. Około 375 tysiącom drelli udało się uciec na Kahje podczas exodusu. Aby spłacić swój dług wobec hanarów, weszli z nimi w porozumienie zwane Paktem. Na jego mocy każdy drell ma pomagać hanarowi przy czynnościach, których ten fizycznie nie jest w stanie sam wykonać. Dzisiaj drelle usługujący wysoko postawionym hanarom zazwyczaj nie odstępują ich na krok. Rannoch Rannoch to sucha planeta orbitująca wokół starszej gwiazdy w układzie Tikkun i dawna ojczyzna quarian. Niemal trzysta lat temu quarianie zostali przepędzeni przez gethy – syntetyczne sługi, które zyskały świadomość i zbuntowały się przeciwko swoim stwórcom. Choć Rannoch pozostaje obecnie w dużej mierze niezamieszkany, gethy dobrze się nim opiekują, starając się naprawić planetarny ekosystem, przywrócić prastare konstrukcje i uprawiając część terenów rolniczych. Na Rannochu nie żyją żadne gatunki owadów. Wszystkie rośliny są zapylane przez inne gatunki zwierząt. Ta symbioza flory i fauny odpowiada za osłabione układy odpornościowe quarian, a w dalszej kolejności za skrajne utrudnienie quarianom kolonizacji innych planet po wygnaniu ich z Rannocha. Dla wielu quarian odzyskanie ojczyzny z rąk gethów to konieczność zarówno kulturalna, jak i fizjologiczna. Sur’Kesh Ojczyzna salarian, Sur’Kesh, to planeta wielkich oceanów i kontynentów porośniętych obfitą florą, znana ze swojego wilgotnego klimatu i bujnej roślinności. Tak jak pokrywające niegdyś Ziemię lasy deszczowe, liczne puszcze zapewniają planecie znaczne zróżnicowanie biologiczne. Salariańska żądza stymulacji intelektualnej doprowadziła ich już dawno do szczegółowego zbadania każdego aspektu ich środowiska naturalnego i opracowania metod egzystencji bez szkody dla otoczenia. Obszary w pobliżu większych miast i ośrodków przemysłowych są skrupulatnie utrzymywane w taki sposób, żeby promienie słoneczne docierały do poziomu gruntu; przez dżungle wiodą ustalone szlaki umożliwiające podróże. Ważnym towarem eksportowym Sur’Kesha jest też płomiennica, przydatny w terraformowaniu, wzbogacający glebę i łatwo się przystosowujący miejscowy chwast. Thessia Ojczyzna asari, Thessia, to centrum najpotężniejszej gospodarki w całej Drodze Mlecznej. Tutejsze złoża pierwiastka zero są tak rozległe, że wpływają na jego galaktyczną cenę. Ponieważ życie na Thessii wyewoluowało w otoczeniu bogatym w piezo, można tu napotkać wiele gatunków istot zarówno biotycznie aktywnych, jak i odpornych na wpływ pierwiastka zero. Podróże na planetę podlegają ścisłej kontroli, ale przemyt wciąż jest problemem. Thessią nie włada jeden rząd, lecz wiele różnych republik; choć wszystkie dysponują budzącą strach potęgą militarną, na planecie od dawna nie toczą się żadne wojny, wewnętrzne czy zewnętrzne. Asari słyną ze swojej dominacji kulturalnej i politycznej, znakomicie sprawdzając się w działaniach ambasadorskich. Są też silnie obecne w polityce Cytadeli i ustalaniu strategii dla całej galaktyki. Rozproszona struktura polityczna Thessii sprawia jednak, że asari są zupełnie nieprzygotowane na aktualny konflikt. Tuchanka Mass Effect 2 thumb|right Ojczysta planeta krogan może „pochwalić się” ekstremalnymi wahaniami temperatur, groźnymi chorobami i śmiercionośnymi drapieżnikami. Około roku 1900 p.n.e. kroganie odkryli energię atomową i niebawem rozpętali wiele wojen międzyplanetarnych, ostatecznie sprowadzając na Tuchankę nuklearną zimę. Ich zaplecze przemysłowe zostało zniszczone, a kroganie wkroczyli w mroczny okres wojen plemiennych. Przez następne dwa tysiąclecia nie doszło do wzrostu niskiej liczby mieszkańców planety. Pierwszy kontakt z salarianami przyniósł szanse na poprawę sytuacji. Liczebność krogan wywiezionych na mniej nieprzyjazne planety wzrastała wykładniczo, aż w końcu mogli powrócić na swoją planetę i odzyskać nad nią kontrolę. Zbudowali ogromne podziemne schrony, aby ukryć się w nich przed promieniowaniem panującym na powierzchni. Okazali się bardzo przewidujący, jako że schrony zostały użyte podczas rebelii krogańskich przez rzesze tych, którzy próbowali uniknąć – i tak bezskutecznie – wpływu genofagium. Przekonani, że mogą zachować dodatni przyrost naturalny pomimo upośledzającego działania genofagium, ostatecznie wpuścili je do ponad dziewięćdziesięciu procent zamkniętych bunkrów. Dzisiaj ilość mieszkańców Tuchanki jest bardzo niska i chociaż długość życia typowego kroganina jest duża, działanie genofagium poważnie utrudnia przedłużenie gatunku. Mass Effect 3 thumb|right Tuchanka, ojczysta planeta krogan, może „pochwalić się” ekstremalnymi wahaniami temperatur, groźnymi chorobami i śmiercionośnymi drapieżnikami. Około roku 1900 p.n.e. kroganie odkryli broń atomową i niebawem sprowadzili na Tuchankę nuklearną zimę. Większość populacji ukryła się w podziemnych bunkrach, a kroganie wkroczyli w mroczny okres dominacji plemiennych klanów. W roku 80 n.e. – po wielu dekadach wojen raknii – Związek Salariański nawiązał pierwszy kontakt z prymitywnymi kroganami i rozpoczął ich „kulturalną progresję”, mającą zmienić ich we współczesną armię, zdolną stawić czoło raknii. Podczas tej progresji salarianie wybudowali na Tuchance placówkę Zasłony, mającą chronić planetę przed szkodliwym promieniowaniem słonecznym. Później, podczas rebelii krogańskich, genofagium znacznie ograniczyło rozrodczość krogan, podtrzymując niską stopę ich rozwoju i status Tuchanki jako wymarłego pustkowia. Stacje kosmiczne Akademia Grissoma Założona w roku 2176 Akademia Jona Grissoma to czołowa szkoła Przymierza dla młodych ludzkich biotyków. Instytucja zajmuje stację kosmiczną orbitującą wokół ludzkiej kolonii Elizjum. Jej główny program – Projekt Podniesienie – ma za zadanie szkolenie i nadzorowanie młodych biotyków oraz ułatwianie im integracji ze społeczeństwem po zakończeniu nauki. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego wcielenia projektu, Szkolenia Przystosowania i Opanowania Biotycznego, obecna wersja programu nie ma charakteru wyłącznie wojskowego. Akademia zatrudnia również personel naukowy – w tym doktor Kahlee Sanders – do prac nad systemami inteligencji syntetycznej i wzmacniaczami biotycznymi w rodzaju implantów L4. Czyściec Czyściec był początkowo „statkiem-arką”, przeznaczonym do przewozu zwierząt hodowlanych. Podczas wielkiej bitwy na Skylliańskim Pograniczu został on przejęty przez organizację najemników znaną jako Błękitne Słońca. W ramach wieloletniej przebudowy wnętrza przeprowadzonej przez Błękitne Słońca statek został przystosowany do przetrzymywania przedstawicieli rozumnych gatunków, prawdopodobnie ponieważ organizacja pojmała ich tak wielu podczas różnych konfliktów w całej galaktyce. Gdy media zaczęły nagłaśniać pogłoski, że statek zamieniono w więzienie, Błękitnym Słońcom udało się wykorzystać to medialne zamieszanie, zmieniając je w źródło czystego dochodu. Dziś Czyściec regularnie odwiedza różne planety i stacje kosmiczne, a po lądowaniu załoga ogłasza, że ze względów ekonomicznych nie może dłużej przetrzymywać więźniów. Twierdząc, że postępują zgodnie z prawem Cytadeli, informują lokalne władze, że są zmuszeni natychmiastowo wypuścić więźniów, aby uniknąć przetrzymywania ich w nieludzkich warunkach. Mając w perspektywie przeniknięcie najgorszych szumowin galaktyki do lokalnej społeczności, władze zwykle gwarantują załodze Czyśćca ogromne zniżki na paliwo, pożywienie i naprawy – byleby statek odleciał. Czasami nawet chętnie dopłacają, aby móc pozbyć się problemów z własnego podwórka i załadować na statek swoich więźniów. Ci nieszczęśnicy trafiają w trzewia Czyśćca i już nigdy nie wracają do rodzin i przyjaciół. Czyściec jest uzbrojony jedynie w system obrony GARDIAN. Choć jest statkiem wielkości krążownika, w przypadku ataków, na przykład prób odbicia jeńców, konieczne jest udzielenie mu wsparcia przez myśliwce Błękitnych Słońc. Omega thumb|right Omega była niegdyś bogatą w pierwiastek zero asteroidą. Proteanie przez pewien czas prowadzili tu wydobycie, ale w końcu opuścili Omęgę ze względu na jej grubą i twardą skorupę. Tysiące lat później natura uczyniła to, czego nie mogli dokonać proteanie: w wyniku zderzenia z inną asteroidą Omega pękła w pół, odsłaniając swoje bogate zasoby pierwiastka zero. Rozpoczęła się prawdziwa gorączka, podczas której różne korporacje i osoby prywatne próbowały zbić fortunę na Omedze. Za nimi przybyli tu również złodzieje i bandyci. Gdy zaczęły się problemy z przestrzenią na powierzchni, infrastrukturę zaczęto rozbudowywać w górę, przez co powstała dzisiejsza sylwetka Omegi, przypominająca meduzę. Stację ochraniają potężne generatory pola efektu masy, które zapobiegają zderzeniom z nadlatującymi odłamkami. Omega stanowi dziś centrum przemytu narkotyków, broni oraz piezo, pozbawione jakiejkolwiek władzy cywilnej czy kontroli wojskowej. Tylko grupy najemników są w stanie utrzymać tu względny porządek. Najbardziej bezlitosny pośród nich jest syndykat asari dowodzony przez okrytą złą sławą Arię T’Loak. Stacja Arcturus Stacja Arcturus stanowi bramę do Układu Słonecznego i jest stacją kosmiczną typu „Stanford Torus” o średnicy pięciu kilometrów. Umieszczona jest w punkcie libracyjnym gazowego olbrzyma Themis. Stację Arcturus budowano od 2151 do 2162. Została uroczyście otwarta w 2156 i służy jako wojskowe oraz polityczne centrum dowodzenia Przymierza Systemów od czasów wojny pierwszego kontaktu po dzień dzisiejszy. Gdy ludzkość uruchomiła przekaźnik masy Charona w roku 2149, za jego pomocą dotarła do Arcturusa, gwiazdy znajdującej się 36 lat świetlnych od Układu Słonecznego. Arcturus jest trzecią najjaśniejszą gwiazdą widzianą z Ziemi. Jest to niezwykle stary czerwony olbrzym z generacji gwiazd powstałych przed ziemskim Słońcem. Otaczające go światy to gazowe olbrzymy bądź bryły lodu. Wprawdzie występują szczątki skał, ale zawartość metali jest o 25% procent niższa od normy. Aby zbudować Stację Arcturus, bogate w metale asteroidy były holowane przez przekaźniki masy na miejsce budowy. Wiele z tych asteroid nadal znajduje się w pobliżu stacji, a ich przeorane obszary stanowią miejsce zamieszkania migrujących populacji. Koszty transportu materiałów budowlanych do systemu zostały uznane za akceptowalne ze względu na niezwykłą wartość strategiczną położenia przyszłej stacji. Posiadając trzy podstawowe przekaźniki masy oraz jeden wtórny, który połączony jest z Układem Słonecznym, Arcturus stanowi niezmiernie istotny punkt przewężenia komunikacyjnego i wojskowego. Pierwsza Flota Przymierza stacjonuje na Arcturusie, skąd może strzec bram do Układu Słonecznego i reagować na wrogie akcje ofensywne w trzech połączonych gromadach. Na stacji mieści się również Parlament Przymierza Systemów oraz kwatera główna dowodzenia Wojsk Przymierza Systemów. Stacja ma stałą populację około 45.000 mieszkańców. Gwiazda Arcturus stanowi w rzeczywistości element galaktycznej aureoli, czyli gromady 52 gwiazd, które „przecinają” tarczę galaktyki. Za miliard lat Arcturus będzie żeglował przez niezmierzone otchłanie pozagalaktycznej ciemnej przestrzeni. Stacja Gagarina Stacja Gagarina to największa zbudowana przez ludzkość stacja w dalekiej przestrzeni kosmicznej. Jest to stacja typu‚ Sfera Bernala‚ o przestrzeni mieszkalnej o średnicy 500 metrów. Została skonstruowana za Plutonem, prawie 80 jednostek astronomicznych (12 miliardów kilometrów) od Słońca. Koszty transportu załogi i materiałów zrujnowały większość sponsorów projektu. Stacja została umieszczona na wewnętrznej krawędzi „heliopauzy” – czyli w miejscu, w którym wiatr słoneczny nie odpycha już ośrodka międzygwiazdowego. Na stacji miano prowadzić badania nad napędami nadświetlnymi, które teoretycznie mogłyby funkcjonować tylko w ośrodku międzygwiazdowym. Stację nazywano „Skok Zero”, ponieważ miała ona stać się dla ludzkości punktem wyjściowym w podboju galaktyki. Krótko po zakończeniu budowy stacji odkryto proteańskie ruiny na Marsie, co zmusiło ludzi do zweryfikowania planów. Przez dziesięć lat stacja funkcjonowała na granicy opłacalności, po czym w roku 2159 została sprzedana Przymierzu Układów za ułamek kosztów budowy. Przymierze przekształciło ją w ośrodek badawczo-treningowy poświęcony niedawno odkrytemu fenomenowi – biotyce. W roku 2169 zakończono program Szkoleń i Przystosowania Biotyków, a stacja Gagarina przestała być wyspecjalizowanym ośrodkiem badawczym. Jest ona położona na uboczu i celowo odizolowana od extranetu, przez co chętnie wykorzystuje się ją do niebezpiecznych badań, zwłaszcza w dziedzinie sztucznej inteligencji. Pierwsza stworzona przez ludzkość stabilna sztuczna inteligencja, sfinansowana przez Przymierze „Eliza”, osiągnęła świadomość na stacji Gagarina w roku 2172. Dzisiaj na stacji Gagarina mieszka na stałe około 9 tysięcy osób. Zgłoszony został plan przeniesienia stacji do stabilnego grawitacyjnie barycentrum Plutona i przekaźnika Charona, co pozwoliłoby jej służyć jako brama pomiędzy Układem Słonecznym i układem Arkturusa. Wysokie koszty ewentualnego bezpiecznego przemieszczenia tak dużej masy sprawiają, że wykonanie tego planu zostało odłożone na bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość. Wędrowna Flota Flotylla, czyli Wędrowna Flota, to grupa około pięćdziesięciu tysięcy statków zamieszkanych w sumie przez ponad 17 milionów quarian. Jest to największe zbiorowisko pojazdów kosmicznych w galaktyce – flota jest tak ogromna, że pokonanie przez wszystkie jednostki przekaźnika masy może zająć całe dnie. Statki są stale naprawiane, wymieniane i unowocześniane, aby mogło w nich wygodnie żyć jak najwięcej quarian. Najczęściej poszczególne jednostki wchodzące w skład floty spełniają w niej określone funkcje, od ogromnych rolniczych agrostatków, poprzez osłonięte tarczami statki laboratoryjne, aż po jednostki towarowe przekształcone w tzw. statki rodzinne, dające schronienie młodym rodzicom, dzieciom i nauczycielom. Pracujący quarianie zazwyczaj żyją na statku, na którym są zatrudnieni, ponieważ zbyt częste przemieszczanie się pomiędzy statkami oznaczałoby stratę zasobów na niepotrzebne procedury dokowania. Nawet w obrębie swojej flotylli, na większości statków quarianie nie zdejmują kombinezonów ochronnych. Na „czyste statki” wybierają się rzadko, tylko w określonych celach, na przykład aby korzystać z usług medycznych lub rozmnażać się. Zdejmują wtedy swoje kombinezony, dobrze wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie przypłacą to kilkoma dniami reakcji alergicznych lub infekcji, co jest odpowiedzią ich osłabionych systemów immunologicznych na obecność innych quarian. Regiony Mgławica Perseusza Purpurowo-złocista Mgławica Perseusza jest równie piękna, co niebezpieczna, i stanowi naturalną granicę pomiędzy przestrzenią gethów a Układami Terminusa. Mgławica stanowi przeszkodę, która całkowicie uniemożliwia służbom wywiadowczym Rady obserwację aktywności gethów. Teoretycznie gethy mogą przygotowywać niszczycielski atak, wobec którego Rada będzie bezbronna. Równie dobrze gethy mogły już wyginąć, co oznaczałoby, że Przymierze niepotrzebnie rujnuje swój budżet, przeznaczając środki na obronę przed nimi. Pomimo strachu przed gethami, niektórzy śmiałkowie zapuszczają się w głąb Mgławicy w poszukiwaniu różnych dóbr; jedna z takich wypraw zakończyła się tragicznie. Gethy wciągnęły załogę do Mgławicy przy użyciu dominacji technoumysłowej, po czym przekształciły członków załogi w zombie i skierowały przeciw organicznej społeczności, z której pochodzili. Według jednego z tajnych raportów Widm w roku 2183 pancernik Suweren, dowodzony przez byłego agenta Widmo Sarena Arteriusa i obsadzony załogą złożoną z gethów, ukrywał się nieopodal Mgławicy, zanim rozpoczął atak na Cytadelę. Niezbadane światy thumb|right W galaktyce istnieje około 400 miliardów gwiazd. Zbadano lub chociaż odwiedzono mniej niż 1% z nich. Rozpoczynając ekspansję w Trawersie Attykańskim, ludzkość eksplorowała bardzo chaotycznie. Zignorowano tysiące mniej przyjaznych światów, które posiadały ogromne bogactwa surowcowe. Bogactwa te wciąż czekają na korporacyjne grupy badawcze lub niezależnych inwestorów. Nim to nastąpi może minąć wiele czasu. Niezbadany świat może także stanowić bazę operacyjną dla kryminalistów lub innych grup, które zechcą pozostać w ukryciu przed galaktyczną wspólnotą. Układy Terminusa thumb|right Układy Terminusa są położone na krańcu Trawersu Attykańskiego, poza przestrzenią zarządzaną przez Radę Cytadeli i zajętą przez ludzkie Przymierze Systemów. Układ zamieszkały jest przez kilka mniejszych ras, luźno ze sobą powiązanych. Jedną wspólną cechą mieszkańców jest sprzeciw wobec uznania zwierzchnictwa Rady Cytadeli. Niezależność ta ma jednak swoją cenę. Określenie „terminus” przez lata stało się synonimem bezsensownego sprzeciwu. Różne rasy w rejonie toczą ze sobą wojny. Dyktatura i rządy powstają i upadają. Region stał się przystanią dla nielegalnych działań, szczególnie piractwa i handlu niewolnikami. Co jakiś czas flota z Terminusa atakuje światy na pobliskim Trawersie Attykańskim. Wypady te nie są szczególnie niebezpieczne i przyjmują najczęściej formę nieskoordynowanych ataków. Rada rzadko stosuje środki odwetowe, nie chcąc ryzykować zjednoczenia poróżnionych obecnie ras przeciw wspólnemu wrogowi. Planety Aeia Aeia została odkryta przez ludzi przy pomocy technik telemetrycznych w 2165 roku i rozpoznana jako planeta podobna do Ziemi. Badanie sondami wykazało obecność bujnej roślinności, dużych ilości słodkiej wody i atmosfery umożliwiającej oddychanie. W związku z tym Przymierze uznało planetę za świat-ogród, nadając wysoki priorytet jej kolonizacji. W roku 2173 statek badawczy Paktu Hugo Gernsback, dowodzony przez kapitana Ronalda Taylora, podszedł do lądowania na tej tropikalnej planecie. Chwilę po tym ustał wszelki kontakt z jednostką. Ponieważ losy załogi statku Hugo Gernsback nie są znane, jej członkowie zostali uznani za poległych w akcji, a statek za zniszczony. UWAGA: Wpis w Leksykonie twierdzi, że kapitanem statku Hugo Gernsback w momencie badania Aeii był Ronald Taylor. Jest to prawdopodobnie błąd, ponieważ wielokrotnie powtarzano, że Taylor był pierwszym oficerem a nie kapitanem. Według WI pozostawionej przy wraku statku Taylor przejął dowodzenie i stopień kapitański dopiero po rozbiciu się Gernsbacka i śmierci oryginalnego kapitana, Harrisa Fairchailda. Aite „Dwa piękne księżyce, jeden zachwycający pierścień, zero sąsiadów” – głosi popularna reklama tej planety w Układach Terminusa. Aite jest znana z rzadko rozsianej populacji, choć jest planetą-ogrodem, skolonizowaną niemal sto lat temu. Dzięki przyjaznemu klimatowi, faunie równie łagodnej jak ziemska, brakowi groźnych drobnoustrojów i glebie zdatnej do uprawy importowanych roślin, Aite może sprawiać wrażenie dziewiczego raju. Są dwa powody, dla których planeta nie cieszy się popularnością. Najbardziej oczywistym jest fakt, że jej księżyc, Litae, krąży po niestabilnej orbicie, i w ciągu najbliższych dwustu lat uderzy w planetę, niszcząc wszelkie życie. Dlatego wszelkie inwestycje są krótkoterminowe, a najlepszym interesem jest sprzedaż lokalnej fauny i flory temu, kto zaoferuje najlepszą cenę. Drugą wadą jest panujący na planecie poziom przemocy. Podobnie jak inne części Masywu Feniksa, Aite w pierwszej fazie kolonizacji należała do przestrzeni Cytadeli, ale kiedy w roku 2133 odłączyła się jako niepodległa kolonia, Rada nie oponowała - decyzję w sprawie skazanej na zagładę planety podjęto w ciągu niecałego dnia. Pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek władzy, Aite natychmiast stała się terenem nieustających wojen, toczonych ojej zasoby pomiędzy niewielkimi pionierskimi miastami. W rezultacie przeciętny obywatel musi być na tyle samodzielny, by móc się bronić przed krwiożerczymi korporacjami, uzbrojonymi grupami milicji, a nawet atakami gethów. Walki są na tyle częste, że nazwa planety zmieniła się ponad jedenaście razy. Najlepszym przykładem obojętności jest fakt, że standardowe mapy galaktyki używane na Cytadeli wciąż określają planetę nazwą nadaną jej przez ludzkich kolonistów w drugiej połowie wieku. Aratoht „Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych” – głosi propagandowy plakat Hegemonii, przedstawiający muskularnego batariańskiego górnika na tle krajobrazu Aratohtu, trzymającego w dłoni dopiero co zdjęty aparat oddechowy. Obraz ten ma pokazywać ogrom pracy włożonej w rozwój planety oraz przedstawiać (a raczej fabrykować) jej historię. Jeszcze dwie dekady temu Aratoht (jak i wiele innych planet na Skylliańskim pograniczu) stanowił przedmiot roszczeń zarówno batarian jak i ludzi. Z czasem jednak Przymierze wycofało swoje roszczenia ze względu na krytycznie niskie ciśnienie i znikomą zawartość tlenu w atmosferze,a skoncentrowało się na planetach, których kolonizacja nie wymagała użycia hermetycznych środowisk i aparatów oddechowych. Dla rządu ludzi byłto przejaw rozsądku, dla batarian zaś – tchórzostwa. Batarianie podjęli wyzwanie kolonizacji planety. W tym celu zainwestowali znaczne środki finansowe i wysłali niezliczone transporty robotników, których spory odsetek pochłonęła bezładna logistyka i nagminne, tragiczne wypadki. Zrzuty cyjanobakterii na wielką skalę podniosły poziom tlenu w atmosferze o jeden procent. Ten nieznaczny wzrost Hegemonia okrzyknęła zapowiedzią rychłego sukcesu. Jak dotąd jedyne zyski, które przynosi Aratoht pochodzą z eksploatacji wyjątkowo bogatych złóż metali. Jako że większość prac wydobywczych jest wykonywana przez niewolników i robotników na „służbie przymusowej”, propaganda pomija milczeniem ekstremalne warunki panujące w kopalniach. Krążą pogłoski, że na powierzchni planety usytuowane są bazy wojskowe, jednak wszystkie szczegóły są głęboko utajnione przez Ministerstwo Kontroli Informacji Hegemonii. Batariańskie korporacje działają tu na preferencyjnych warunkach. W związku z wysokimi cłami ludzkie statki handlowe omijają te okolice. Jeśli mieszkaniec Aratohtu widzi człowieka, to znaczy, że właśnie ogląda wiadomości – proces o szpiegostwo lub egzekucję. Bekenstein „Lśniąca jaśniej od diamentów, kosztowniejsza od operacji chirurgicznych” – tak za zamkniętymi drzwiami biura podróży opisują tę planetę. Otrzymawszy możliwość kolonizacji planet po Wojnie Pierwszego Kontaktu, Przymierze Układów uczyniło z Bekensteina swój ośrodek produkcji, wytwarzający towary na sprzedaż na pobliskiej Cytadeli. Zdobycie rozległego galaktycznego rynku okazało się trudne – pierwsze ludzkie produkty sprzedawały się wyłącznie dzięki urokowi nowości, a późniejszy brak popytu był dla gospodarki Bekensteina poważnym ciosem. Dopiero z drugim pokoleniem osadników wytworzyła się na Bekenstenie stabilna nisza produkcji wysokiej jakości towarów rozrywkowych i luksusowych. Gdy marka stała się rozpoznawalna, do licznych portów kosmicznych Bekensteina zaczęły napływać masy obcych. Obecnie planeta może pochwalić się większą liczbą milionerów i miliarderów na jednego mieszkańca niż jakakolwiek inna ludzka kolonia. Chociaż dominują tu przestępstwa typu gospodarczego, bez użycia przemocy, Bekenstein ma też swoją ciemną stronę. Zarówno liczba samobójstw, jak i inflacja są niezwykle wysokie w porównaniu z innymi planetami. Bezrobocie utrzymuje się na niskim poziomie, ponieważ mało kto imigruje na tak drogą planetę, nie zapewniwszy sobie wcześniej pracy, a w związku z niebotycznymi kosztami życia bezrobotni zwykle odlatują po kilku miesiącach na przyjaźniejsze planety. Pozostający uważają, że są silniejsi, bystrzejsi i bardziej uzdolnieni od reszty, i że są w stanie zapewnić sobie szacunek i zatrudnienie na każdej pomniejszej planecie. Jak mówią słowa popularnej piosenki, „Jeśli na Beku ci się uda, wszędzie zdziałasz cuda”. Benning Benning był niegdyś kwitnącą kolonią ludzi, ale Żniwiarze zniewolili znaczny procent jej obywateli. Wciąż umykają im niektórzy członkowie ruchu oporu, podejmowane są też próby przysłania odsieczy. Nadal działa założone na początku ataku radio ruchu oporu, które zachęca ludzi do zbierania się w większe grupy i omawia plotki o bezpiecznych obszarach. Niestety, plotki te doprowadziły już do kilku zasadzek, dodatkowo zwiększając desperację tych, którzy pozostają na wolności. Niezależne od tego wszystkiego działają automatyczne systemy rolnicze planety, dzięki którym w spichlerzach i magazynach Benninga zgromadzono niespotykane zapasy żywności. Cyone Cyone – ufortyfikowana planeta pod ochroną licznych matek asari – zaczęła dostarczać paliwo siłom Przymierza Systemów w nadziei, że współpraca asari z ludźmi może zapobiec zajęciu tego świata przez Żniwiarzy. Wojska Przymierza założyły później w układzie liczne posterunki. Do ludzi i asari dołączył niewielki kontyngent turian rekrutujący się z szeregów prywatnej milicji konglomeratu prowadzącego interesy na Cyone. Wszystkim trzem rasom tak bardzo zależy na obronie Cyone, że praktycznie nie występują problemy z integracją. Grupa operacyjna odparła już kilka ataków Żniwiarzy, choć jej dowódcy wyrażają obawy, że niewielkie oddziały napastników mogły przedostać się przez blokadę mimo ich czujności. Eden Prime Kiedy pierwsi pełni niepokoju osadnicy przekraczali w 2151 przekaźnik Charon, wielu z nich zastanawiało się, czy rzeczywistość życia na Eden Prime dorówna opowieściom o nieskazitelnych krajobrazach, które przekonały ich do podróży. To, co koloniści znaleźli na miejscu, wykroczyło poza ich oczekiwania – stabilny klimat i kompatybilna biologia sprawiły, że kolonia nadawała się do zasiedlenia praktycznie od razu. W ciągu paru dekad na emigrację na Eden Prime zdecydowały się miliony ludzi, a na planecie rozwinęła się kultura oparta na rolnictwie. Nowa kolonia szybko stała się samowystarczalna, a nawet rozpoczęła eksport swoich wyrobów. Poczesne miejsce w tym względzie zajmowały hodowane tu rzadkie rośliny, których nasiona zabrano z licznych ziemskich zbiorów historycznych. W 2183 kolonistom przyszło jednak stawić czoło poważnej próbie: Eden Prime zostało zaatakowane przez zbuntowane Widmo, Sarena Arteriusa, i jego sojuszników – gethy. Niedługo później te same siły uderzyły na Cytadelę, a położona blisko Eden Prime Terra Nova stanęła w obliczu całkowitej zagłady. W obliczu takiej przemocy słabsza tkanka społeczna mogłaby wycofać się z powrotem na Ziemię. Tak się stało z wieloma kolonistami z Terra Novy, jednak władze Eden Prime nie chciały się poddać. Koloniści zdecydowaną większością głosów odrzucili rezolucję nakazującą budowę statków ewakuacyjnych, ale i zmniejszyli bariery emigracyjne stawiane przed uciekinierami z Terra Novy. Doprowadziło to do dodatkowe zwiększenia populacji Eden Prime; niezależnie od tego, co przyniesie wojna, status kolonii pozostaje niezmieniony: to symbol galaktycznej przyszłości ludzkości. Gellix Gellix – druga planeta w układzie Arrae – to świat pełen gór i lodu, zdatny do zamieszkania jedynie w nieznacznym stopniu. Po odkryciu planety w roku 2161 ludzie wybudowali na niej kolonię karną, ale najgorsze wyniki bezpieczeństwa w całym Przymierzu Układów doprowadziły do zamknięcia tutejszych więzień w roku 2179. Sądy wciąż rozpatrują liczne pozwy związane z tymi wydarzeniami. Wkrótce po zamknięciu więzień planetą zainteresowało się kilka galaktycznych korporacji, które wybudowały tu kopalnie, składy dostawcze i inne instalacje. Haestrom Zanim 300 lat temu doszło do rewolty gethów, quarianie skolonizowali Haestrom, aby prowadzić obserwacje jego tajemniczego, niestabilnego słońca, które groziło przedwczesną eksplozją do postaci czerwonego olbrzyma. Jako słabo uzbrojony ośrodek naukowy o minimalnej wartości militarnej, podczas rewolty Haestrom nie był w stanie odeprzeć ataków gethów i szybko dostał się pod ich kontrolę. Przechwycone od gethów dane dotyczące planety świadczą o tym, że – pomimo zniszczeń z czasów wojny – zabudowania na Haestromie pochodzą jeszcze sprzed wojny, co czyni z nich ostatnie zabytki quariańskiej architektury w całej galaktyce. Ponieważ słońce planety zakłóciło działanie jej ochronnego pola magnetycznego, ludzie, którzy ośmielą się zapuścić na kontrolowany przez gethy Haestrom, muszą zachować szczególną ostrożność. Kilka minut oddziaływania promieniowania może doprowadzić do przeciążenia tarcz, kilka godzin – spowodować śmierć. Ponadto wpływ promieniowania słonecznego praktycznie uniemożliwia łączność pomiędzy powierzchnią a orbitą. Horyzont Horyzont jest typową dla Terminusa kolonią, posiadającą znikome walory turystyczne, ale za to kuszącą widokami na szybkie zarobki – zwłaszcza przy sprowadzaniu nowych produktów dla ludzi lub zaopatrywaniu Hierarchii Turian. Planeta została zbadana 18 lat temu, po czterech latach uruchomiono kolonię pilotażową; właściwa kolonia ma dziś osiem lat. Wielkim bogactwem kolonii są zdrowe lasy i dostatek słodkiej wody. Kolonia rozkwita, stanowiąc miejsce ucieczki dla tych, którzy dosyć mają ograniczeń związanych z życiem w społeczeństwie zarządzanym przez Cytadelę. Horyzont przyciąga wielu awanturników, odszczepieńców i ludzi marginesu z całej przestrzeni należącej do Przymierza. Illium Illium to opływający w bogactwa regionalny ośrodek handlu należący do asari. Planeta jest okryta złą sławą ze względu na praktykowane tu bezwzględne wykorzystywanie robotników oraz przez fakt, że zalegalizowano tu praktycznie wszystko poza morderstwem. Nic więc dziwnego, że na Illium produkowana jest broń i środki farmaceutyczne, które byłyby nielegalne praktycznie gdziekolwiek indziej w galaktyce. Jest to tym bardziej opłacalne, że wykorzystanie niewolników do przymusowych robót jest tu legalne. Jedną z firm farmaceutycznych produkujących środki biotyczne jest Dantius Corporation, wschodząca gwiazda na rynku galaktycznym. Pomimo charakteru produkowanych tu towarów, Illium słynie z przepychu, luksusów i bezpieczeństwa (osiągniętego dzięki niemal całkowitej inwigilacji), co czyni z niego najpopularniejszy ośrodek turystyczny. Niezliczone osobistości utrzymują na Illium i w jego stolicy, Nos Astra, ociekające bogactwem posiadłości. Jedyne, co utrudnia robienie interesów na Illium, to biurokracja, która tolerowana jest tylko ze względu na to, że zapewnia większe bezpieczeństwo. Nie zważając na charakter prowadzonych tu działań gospodarczych, media na Illium wychwalają własne społeczeństwo z iście „nowobogacką” arogancją, skupiając się głównie na tworzeniu rankingów typu „najseksowniejsi dyrektorzy” czy „10 najbogatszych mieszkańców”. Ilos thumb|right Podobnie jak kiedyś Troja, Ilos znane było tylko z legend. Nawiązania do tego świata znaleziono w notatkach z niektórych proteańskich ruin, jednak na bezpośrednie badania planety nie można było liczyć. Planeta Ilos jest położona w odległym zakątku Układów Terminusa i można do niej dotrzeć jedynie poprzez legendarny przekaźnik Mu. Cztery tysiące lat temu przekaźnik Mu zaginął. Eksplodująca supernowa wybiła go z orbity. Od tego czasu Ilos oraz cała gromada była niedostępna z zewnątrz. Co jakiś czas akademicy organizują ekspedycje, które mają na celu wytyczyć trasę do Ilos przy użyciu konwencjonalnych napędów FTL. Projekty te nigdy nie wchodzą w fazę realizacji ze względu na odległość i niebezpieczeństwo. Wyprawa tego typu mogłaby trwać całe dekady. Feros thumb|right Feros to jedna z planet w układzie Attyka Beta. Dwie trzecie powierzchni pokrywają ruiny dawnego megalopolis protean. Od czasu zniknięcia pradawnej rasy, ruiny te wielokrotnie padały łupem grabieżców. Feros uznano za świat, który nie daje perspektyw kolonizacyjnych. Jedyne źródła świeżej wody znajdują się na biegunach, do których podłączone są niszczejące akwedukty, pamiętające jeszcze czasy protean. Gigantyczne ruiny nie dają gwarancji stabilności. Powierzchnię planety pokrywa wielometrowa warstwa gruzu, natomiast powietrze jest zanieczyszczone przez pył. W roku 2178 korporacja Exo-Geni rozpoczęła procedury kolonizacyjne Feros, aby gruntownie zbadać ruiny. Pionierska placówka została założona na górnych kondygnacjach kilku nietkniętych drapaczy chmur. Załoga wykorzystywała wodę z akweduktów oraz ogrodów hydroponicznych założonych na dachach wieżowców. Korlus Korlus, znany jako cmentarzysko statków kosmicznych, był od wieków regionalnym toksycznym wysypiskiem. Aby „bliskie śmierci” statki nie zaśmiecały szlaków handlowych, przysyłano je tu z pobliskich przekaźników masy, po czym odzyskiwano z nich przydatne składniki i zrzucano wraki na planetę. Obecnie Korlus jest siedzibą wielu organizacji najemników, między innymi Błękitnych Słońc, którzy podobno wykorzystują porzucone statki podczas testów nowoczesnego uzbrojenia. Systemy obrony przed atakiem naziemnym są tu minimalne, ale olbrzymie baterie dział zagrażają wszystkim, którzy próbowaliby wylądować. Na Korlusie od wieków występował efekt cieplarniany spowodowany aktywnością wulkanów. W związku z tym klimat był zbyt gorący, a atmosfera zbyt bogata w dwutlenek węgla, aby rozwinęła się tu biosfera – gdyby nie to, wielkie ilości wody w jeziorach mogłyby z powodzeniem podtrzymać życie. Obecnie niższe temperatury panujące na planecie pozwalają już na zamieszkanie w warunkach ochronnych, Korlus jest jednak zbyt nieprzyjazny dla kogokolwiek poza ekstremofilami i szukającymi kryjówki najemnikami. Znajduje się tu wiele przyczółków założonych przez krogan, którzy sprowadzili na planetę odporne varreny, często używane jako psy bojowe. Varreny żywią się głównie drobnymi stworzeniami lub sobą nawzajem. Lesuss Lesuss to niewyróżniająca się niczym planeta położona z dala od uczęszczanych szlaków handlowych i zamieszkana tylko przez niewielką kolonię asari. Najważniejszym elementem tutejszej kolonii jest klasztor, będący domem dużej populacji asari o aktywnych lub ukrytych genach ardat-yakshi – przypadłości powodującej zgon każdego partnera seksualnego dotkniętej nią asari. Część mieszkanek klasztoru dobrowolnie wybrała wygnanie, wiele innych zostało wysłanych na Lesuss przez swoje rodziny pragnące ochronić społeczeństwo. Klasztor kładzie nacisk na ponoszenie ofiar osobistych dla dobra społeczności. Ardat-yakshi z objawami utajonymi – oraz te spośród aktywnych, które potrafią kontrolować swoje schorzenie – mogą po spędzeniu w klasztorze odpowiedniego okresu otrzymać szansę ponownej integracji z resztą swojej rasy. Aktywne ardat-yakshi, których profile psychologiczne nie wykazują zdolności okazywania empatii, spędzają tu całe życie. Menae Menae to jeden z dwóch księżyców ojczystej planety turian, Palavenu. Hierarchia Turian przekazała Menae w zarząd wojsku wkrótce po tym, jak wylądował tam pierwszy statek kosmiczny, natychmiast przerywając wszelkie cywilne działania badawcze. Od tej pory skład geologiczny i dane księżyca pozostają utajnione. Obecnie znajduje się na nim kilka aktywnych baz marynarki oraz kompleksy szkoleniowe piechoty, pozwalające trenować przetrwanie w warunkach ekstremalnych. Tajemniczość Menae fascynuje wielu turian. Widy, powieści a nawet poezja pełne są spekulacji o cennych złożach rzadkich surowców, które rzekomo kryją się pod powierzchnią satelity. Noveria thumb|right Noveria to zimny, skalisty świat. Większość wody na planecie przyjmuje formę lodowców. Jest to prywatna kolonia, planeta jest własnością holdingu Noveria Development Corporation. NDC jest sponsorowana przez ponad dwadzieścia korporacji i zarządzana przez Radę Wykonawczą, która reprezentuje interesy tychże firm. Inwestorzy zbudowali ultralaby w różnych, odizolowanych miejscach na powierzchni Noverii. Laboratoriów tych używa się do prowadzenia badań na tyle trudnych, bądź kontrowersyjnych że nie można ich przeprowadzić w przestrzeni Cytadeli. Noveria bowiem posiada ogromną autonomię i jako taka podlega prawu stanowionemu przez Radę. Na podstawie specjalnej umowy agenci Wydziału Wywiadu i Działań Militarno-Obronnych zachowali przywileje, jednak trudno zweryfikować, w jakim stopniu Rada Wykonawcza będzie tych ustaleń przestrzegać. Specyficzna sytuacja Noverii sprawia, że mieszkańcy kolonii często są uwikłani w różnego rodzaju spiski. Pochód Wolności Pochód Wolności był niegdyś typową kolonią Przymierza, ale jest źródłem niepokoju i strachu dla ludzi w całej galaktyce, od kiedy doszło do nagłej utraty łączności z kolonią i – najwyraźniej – do jej zniszczenia. Do utraty łączności doszło na krótko po tym, jak zakończono unowocześnianie skromnych sił militarnych kolonii (wspieranych do tej pory przez mechy i sondy ochrony), polegające na instalacji wież z laserami GARDIAN o dużej mocy. Mieszkańcy kolonii skarżyli się na nadmierne koszty budowy, opóźnienia, hałas oraz szkody wyrządzone środowisku. Bali się oni również, że zbrojenia mogą sprowokować mieszkańców sąsiednich planet. Prawdopodobnie ich obawy nie były bezpodstawne. Władze ciągle nie podały oficjalnej przyczyny utraty łączności z kolonią, co tylko podsyca pogłoski o zarazach, kataklizmach, czy nawet o zbiorowym samobójstwie inspirowanym przez jakąś sektę. Pochód Wolności, położony w obszarze o małym znaczeniu strategicznym, niegdyś oczarowywał mieszkańców przepięknymi tęczami, żyznymi moczarami i zapierającymi dech w piersiach pasmami górskimi. Pod względem potencjału rolniczego i turystycznego Pochód Wolności mógł z powodzeniem rywalizować z każdą kolonią Przymierza. Pragia Pragia, opanowana w zastraszającym tempie przez sprowadzony z innej planety gatunek rośliny, może służyć całej galaktyce za przestrogę, przypominając o konieczności rozważnego zarządzania procesem kolonizacji. Dwieście lat temu batarianie postanowili zamienić niezamieszkałą planetę Pragię w rolnicze zagłębie swojego imperium. Władze zdecydowały się na wprowadzenie na Pragię nowego, zmutowanego przemysłowo gatunku rośliny, który znakomicie przyjął się na tutejszych żyznych glebach pochodzenia wulkanicznego. Koszmar rozpoczął się, gdy doszło do synergii wpływu mikroorganizmów chemotroficznych oraz panujących tu warunków geotermalnych na rośliny. Powstały zmutowane szczepy trujących, a nawet mięsożernych roślin, które porosły kolonie w ciągu kilku dni, zmuszając batarian do ucieczki. Ponieważ zwierząt jest na Pragii zbyt mało, aby mogły zahamować wzrost roślin, ekolodzy Przymierza szacują, że za 400 lat dojdzie do wyjałowienia gleb. Ze względu na to, że Pragia jest niezamieszkała i leży na uboczu, stała się w tym regionie idealną kryjówką dla handlarzy narkotyków, przemytników broni, piratów, najemników, terrorystów i tajnych agentów. Ontarom Szesnaście lat temu Przymierze Systemów założyło na Ontaromie pierwsze pole antenowe, nie zważając na zakłócenia pływów i burze elektryczne, które okresowo przewalają się przez planetę. Od tamtej pory placówka rozwinęła się, stając się kluczowym centrum komunikacyjnym Przymierza. Handel między tutejszą bazą a pobliskimi ludzkimi osiedlami podtrzymuje planetarną jedność, a Przymierze dodatkowo wzmacnia więzi łączące miejscowych z wojskową obsługą stacji komunikacyjnych, zatrudniając cywilów do utrzymywania komunikatorów kwantowych. Choć większość nadajników na Ontaromie służy celom wojskowym, koalicja tutejszych przedsiębiorców rozpoczęła budowę cywilnego centrum transmisyjnego. Lokalny dowódca zaproponował im pomoc wojskowych ekspertów technicznych, czyniąc Ontarom wzorem współpracy wojska z cywilami. Sanctum Sanctum słynie ze swoich przeszywających mrozem burz lodowych, które szaleją zarówno na biegunach planety, jak i w strefach umiarkowanych, pozostawiając tylko wąski pas zdatnego do zamieszkania terenu wokół równika. Ze względu na trudne warunki bytowe, Lorek jest celem podróży tylko najtwardszych i najbardziej wytrwałych – nieważne, czy chodzi o górników, najemników, czy biznesmenów. Górnictwo – nazywane wszędzie poza okolicami równika „lodołamaniem” – stanowi podstawę gospodarki Sanctum. Na planecie występują obfite złoża platyny i palladu oraz boru wykorzystywanego lokalnie do wzmacniania półprzewodników. Korporacyjni gracze na Sanctum ustalili, że dużą rolę w planetarnych finansach odgrywa Cerberus. Agenci wywiadu Przymierza Systemów ulokowani w wyższych sferach tutejszej gospodarki po cichu zachęcają korporacje do bezpośredniej konfrontacji z Cerberusem, ale na razie spory finansowe nie pozwalają im na wspólne działania przeciwko Człowiekowi Iluzji. Virmir thumb|right Virmir to dziki świat, położony na granicy Trawersu Attykańskiego. Rozległe morza i sprzyjający klimat pozwalają na istnienie rozmaitych form życia. Próby kolonizacji są hamowane jedynie przez brak spójnej wizji wykorzystania zasobów świata. Cytadela wielokrotnie rozpoczynała negocjacje mające na celu ustanowienie pokoju w Virmirze, rozmawiając z gangami i pomniejszymi światami w pobliskich Układach Terminusa. Negocjacje nie odniosły spodziewanego skutku. Cytadela uznała, że kolonizacja planety Virmir nie jest możliwa bez przeprowadzenia znaczących zmian politycznych. Z drugiej strony siły istniejące w Układach Terminusa raczej nigdy nie zasiedlą Virmiru. Większość frakcji nie ma wystarczających zasobów, by utrzymać placówkę w dziewiczym świecie i opiera swoje działania na wypadach wymierzonych w przeciwników. Zorya Spytany o tę porośniętą bujną roślinnością planetę-ogród, agent biura podróży powie: „Zabierz ze sobą broń palną i leki przeciwhistaminowe”. Skolonizowaną po raz pierwszy w roku 2160 Zoryę porastają w strefach umiarkowanych i zwrotnikowych liczne gatunki roślin i grzybów. Powietrze większości zdatnych do zamieszkania obszarów pełne jest pyłków i zarodników, od nieszkodliwych aż po śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Mieszkańcy rozrzuconych po planecie kolonii musieli wypalać tereny swoich siedzib, a z powodu wysokiego stężenia zarodników obszary oddalone od ośrodków cywilizacji zamieszkują jedynie vorche. Łagodne przepisy ekologiczne umożliwiły szybki rozwój przemysłu wydobywczego i produkcyjnego; zanieczyszczenia nie stanowią problemu – planeta poradziłaby sobie z populacją znacznie większą od aktualnej. Zorya to również dom najemników z organizacji Błękitnych Słońc, którzy stanowią dominującą siłę w służbach chroniących tutejsze kolonie. Słońca mają praktycznie nieograniczony wpływ na miejscowych polityków i sędziów, dzięki czemu skutecznie opierają się konkurencji ze strony innych prywatnych firm wojskowych. Niemal w każdej kolonii na Zoryi znajduje się punkt werbunkowy Błękitnych Słońc – lub wręcz ich obóz szkoleniowy – co nie oznacza, że planeta jest bezpieczniejsza. Na porządku dziennym są akty piractwa, przestępstwa związane z narkotykami, prostytucją i hazardem oraz zbrodnie polityczne. en:Codex/Planets and Locations fr:Codex/Planètes et lieux hu:Kódex/Bolygók és helyszínek Kategoria:Leksykon